


Rainy but warm

by sassyscienceman



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscienceman/pseuds/sassyscienceman
Summary: Sharing an umbrella with someone seems cute but in practice it is 100% horrible and you both end up getting angry and wet.That is my prompt. This is also from my human au where Ludwig and Al are both highschool teachers and before they got together officially.





	Rainy but warm

Thunder roared as rain hit the school building. The sounds reminded the blonde of soilders marching to the beat of loud drums. Rainy days were his favorite type of days, especially now with summer coming. The cooling raining was wonderful and calming.   
  
Ludwig was done for the day, nothing could make this day better. He’d curl up and drink some coffee as he usually did. Then he’d read a book before falling asleep.   
  
The German could hardly wait as he walked the halls with an umbrella at hand. By now it was mostly empty, with the exception of a few students there for afterschool programs or such. He was now near the main entrance when he saw his coworker there.   
  
Al, the eccentric chemistry teacher, was staring into the windows that were on the doors. As he got closer, Ludwig saw Al was frowning. From the looks of it he didn’t have an umbrella.   
  
Not that it was Ludwig’s problem. He should go home and let him figure out what to do. He should leave him alone. Probably.   
  
“Al! I see you’re done for the day!” He blurred out without thinking.   
  
The science teacher looked back at him and smiled. “Yep, I’m just about head out soon.” Despite his cheerful words, there was a hint of stress.   
  
_Al probably hates this weather. He probably likes it hot and burning. With the sun’s rays hitting his skin._  Ludwig bit his tongue. What a weird thought to have!   
  
“I see. I ugh, I was going to ask if you need a ride home. Its coming down really–”   
  
“Yes please!” The red head blushed and corrected himself. “Ahem, I mean if you don’t mind. And if you want to.”   
  
How cute, responding without thinking. Ack! Bad thought! Bad thought!   
  
“I don’t mind. We’ll just hop in my car and get to your house.”   
  
“Thanks, you really don’t have to.”   
  
–   
  
The two stared out the doors’ windows. In their conversation the storm became worse. “Okay, here’s what we do. You open the umbrella, and we’ll hold onto it and run towards your car.” Al said as he watched thunder crackle once again.   
  
“Good plan. On the count of three.” Ludwig opened his umbrella and put his hand on the door handle. “One, two..”   
“Three!”   
  
The two ran into the schools steps, holding onto the umbrella as planned before it was ultimately destroyed by the huge gusts of wind. To anyone who saw, it seemed ridiculous. A pair of grown men, shouting as they ran across the street with an inside out umbrella.   
  
Eventually they were able to get into the car, after several minutes of Ludwig scrambling in his bag to find his keys.   
  
They both of them were wet, cold and shivering.   
  
“Next time, have those keys ready at hand.” Al said with a chuckle. The German sighed and nodded in agreement.   
  
“Next time we’ll think this through. Here, dry yourself.” The blond reached into the back seat and gave the male a towel. “Good thing I went to the gym today.”   
  
“Great, I’ll smell of wet dog and sweat.” Despite his complaints he gladly took the towel.   
  
“It’s clean. Now then, where do you live?”   
  
–   
  
Several minutes later the pair were driving up the familiar streets. Apparently Al lived in the other side of the city, at least a half an hour drive. Ludwig didn’t mind.   
  
There were some small talk, but Ludwig didn’t pay much attention. He was preoccupied with looking at Al whenever he could. The red head shivered, still somewhat wet from the rain. He had to do something.   
  
So the German took a right turn instead of a left turn. At this the science teacher tooked over. “You’re going the wrong way, you know that?”   
  
“I know. But we’re not going that way. My house is closer, you’re going to stay for the night.” Then the car came to a stop.   
  
Ludwig looked over and saw Al looking surprised. Dammit, he was too forceful with him. “I-I mean its more logical. From here its just five minutes to my place and–”   
  
“No! I mean yes! I mean..” Al calmed himself and said, “I would too but I have other work at my lab. I need to stop home and get some papers.”   
  
“Oh.” It was then that Ludwig remembered something. Al had told him that he was going to his lab. But he was distracted by his own thoughts to pay attention.   
  
“But if you wait for me, I could work fast. It’ll just take a few minutes. Then we can go back out and I’ll buy us dinner, my treat!” He offered.   
  
Ludwig just keep staring at his wheel, and began to laugh.   
  
“Why are you laughing? I know my plan isn’t all that great but I’m working with what I got!”   
  
“It’s not that. Nevermind me.” As he drove on the German realized something else.   
  
He was falling for Al, and falling pretty hard.


End file.
